Absolutely Impossible!? Shopping Spree!
Absolutely Impossible!? Shopping Spree! is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Legends of Superheroes. Synopsis Code Blue look at a poster of Future Omega Ranger, Guardian Omega Ranger and Guardian of the Hall of Legends at New York City Banquet Hall, Party Hall and Catering. Transcript *(This episode begins with Code Blue) *'Spider-Man': Look at that. *'Jamiee McCrimmson': Look at Future Omega Ranger, Guardian Omega Ranger and Guardian of the Hall of Legends are on the poster. *'Mordecai': Yes, Jamiee. It is. *'Rigby': What is this? *'Dan Zembrovski': The New York City Banquet Hall, Party Hall and Catering, right? *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah. It was. *'Troll Moko': Indeed, it's a dinner party held every year. *'Howard Weinerman': Everyone attends wearing formal clothes. All of the boys wear suits and all of the girls wear dresses. *'Leena': A party where you wear dresses and suits? *'Bretton': Yes. *'Captain America': Code Blue. Let's shop to the Westwood Mall. *'Code Blue Girls': Shopping, shopping! *(Back with Masked Rider Amazon) *(A live-action Masked Rider Amazon arrives) *'Ultron Megahex': Amazon. Are you alone now? *'Red Wild Force Ranger': (Off-Screen) No, he's not. *(A live-action Wild Force Rangers arrives) *'Red Wild Force Ranger': What are you up to now, Ultron Megahex? *'Ultron Megahex': A Sengoku Driver? A truly intriguing system. *(Ultron Megahex summons Mecha Kurokages) *(A live-action Kamen Rider Axe arrives) *'Kamen Rider Axe': We're here. *(Someone shoots Broodwing, revealed to be Magna Defender) *'Magna Defender': We can not stop you. *(A live-action Galaxy Rangers and Jungle Fury Rangers arrives) *'Ultron Megahex': Who are you, Super Heroes? *'Masked Rider Amazon': A-ma-zon! *'Kamen Rider Axe': Kamen Rider Axe! *'Galaxy Red': Galaxy Red! *'Galaxy Green': Galaxy Green! *'Galaxy Blue': Galaxy Blue! *'Galaxy Yellow': Galaxy Yellow! *'Galaxy Pink': Galaxy Pink! *'Galaxy Rangers': Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! *'Magna Defender': Magna Defender! *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Blazing Lion! Red Wild Force Ranger! *'Yellow Wild Force Ranger': Soaring Eagle! Yellow Wild Force Ranger! *'Blue Wild Force Ranger': Surging Shark! Blue Wild Force Ranger! *'Black Wild Force Ranger': Iron Bison! Black Wild Force Ranger! *'White Wild Force Ranger': Noble Tiger! White Wild Force Ranger! *'Lunar Wild Force Ranger': Howling Wolf! Lunar Wild Force Ranger! *'Wild Force Rangers': Guardians of the Earth, United we roar! Power Rangers Wild Force! *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode': With the spirit of a tiger full fury-Jungle Master Red Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger Jungle Master Mode': With the speed of a cheetah full fury~Jungle Master Yellow Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Blue Ranger Jungle Master Mode': With the stealth of a jaguar full fury~Jungle Master Blue Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger': With the courage of a wolf ~ Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger': With the power of a rhino~Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger': With the spirit of an elephant~Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Bat Ranger': With the spirit of the bat~Jungle Fury Bat Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Shark Ranger': With the spirit of the shark~Jungle Fury Shark Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Rangers': We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! *(Masked Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Axe, Galaxy Rangers, Wild Force Rangers and Jungle Fury Rangers jump to the other side) *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode': We are... *'All': Super Hero! *'Ultron Megahex': Get them! *(Ultron Megahex teleports away) *(Galaxy Rangers, Wild Force Rangers, Jungle Fury Rangers, Masked Rider Amazon, Jungle Fury Rangers, Kamen Rider Axe and Mecha Kurokages are fighting each other) *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Let's finish this! *'All': Right! *'Jungle Fury Rangers, Wild Force Rangers, Galaxy Rangers, Kamen Rider Axe and Masked Rider Amazon': Jungle Fury! Wild Force! Lost Galaxy! Axe! Amazon! Jungle Sword, Savage Slash! *(Jungle Fury Rangers, Wild Force Rangers, Galaxy Rangers, Kamen Rider Axe and Masked Rider Amazon slashes Mecha Kurokages) *(Mecha Kurokages are defeated) *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode': Amazon, Axe, can you grab the two Sengoku Drivers? *'Masked Rider Amazon': Sure. *(Masked Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Axe grabs the two Sengoku Drivers) *(Back with Code Blue) *'Linnie': This is gonna be great! *'Violet': So lovely. That one... *'Misuu': Is this dress good? *'Jimmy': Okay. buy it if you like. Why not try it on? *'Meguu': It must good on you. This one is great. *'Leena': Which is one better? Both are good. *'Selira': I think so. Both are for me. *'Skyler': That's a one. All right. *'Nia': Where should we go? *'Alexis Daggers': Where should we go? *'Alexa': I want crepes! *'Genna': Me too! *(Dino Charge Talon Ranger watches Code Blue are on a shopping spree) *'Dino Charge Talon Ranger': I'm confused. What's is all this?! I don't get it! I don't wanna know. *(Dino Charge Talon Ranger with his Dino Cycle rides away) *'of Absolutely Impossible!? Shopping Spree!' Gallery 2009081011503112d.jpg Amazon.jpg WF in Legendary Battle.jpg MechaKurokagesMatsubokkuriArms.png Kamen-rider-dk-23638.jpg Defender in Sunflower ep.jpg Gingaman.PNG JungleFuryRangers.png Tumblr n8kutmUU7X1rz2z08o2 1280.png Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited